My Star
by Airily
Summary: Planning: Although Sirius was a natural lady-magnet, he could plan things through...so could James.
1. Soulmates

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Written to satisfy a persistent bubbling idea triggered when **_Lovelywitch _**mentioned SiriusKagome.

An early '_Merry Christmas_' to everyone!

* * *

**Soulmates**

Crossing time and space was done for him. Now Sirius can pounce on Prongs and accuse the man of infecting him with 'marriage syndrome'.

* * *

.oO0Oo.

He was tired…very, really, _incredibly_ tired. So exhausted that he didn't know what day, time or place he was. He just wanted to continue closing his eyes…and sleep a little more…

"…Souta…" There was some foreign mumbling in the background, maybe he was too tired to distinguish the words, but it didn't sound English.

The footsteps vibrated louder, closer, he could feel it. "…Kagome?" It was a deeper voice this time, probably male. Tired…so tired, couldn't they leave him alone?

There was more conversation, unfortunately keeping him from his slumber, but stirred him awake enough to realise that he really _couldn't_ understand their tongue. He clenched his eyelids shut and tried falling back to sleep, but someone was touching him now. The hand moved from the top of his head to his eyes, they didn't sweep aside the hair covering them, just continued trailing down to his jaw. He thought of opening his eyes, but the eyelids were so heavy… Another larger pair of hands came to rest on his body, wrapping around his upper torso and picked him up. The slight beating of his carrier's heart lured him back to sleep, so Sirius didn't fight it and slept.

…

When Sirius did successfully open his eyes, he found himself in a foreign place. The walls looked…wooden, the floor was wooden and the table was wooden. Not only that, but their design didn't look familiar, not something normally seen in a European house. Sirius contemplated on that for a while, since the sluggishness of his thoughts weighed the process down. He didn't remember this place; the last location he remembered was…

…oh…by _Merlin_, where was Harry?

Sirius moved to pick himself up, but his head was still aching and he fell down again with a resounding '_thump'_. He turned his head, trying to pinpoint his or anyone's wand, unsuccessfully, when the door slid open.

"…" It was a woman's voice, soft and soothing, but Sirius couldn't understand what she was saying or determine if she was an ally, enemy or simply a bystander. She approached him and he tensed. There was the sound of running feet coming towards them and judging by the voice, it was a male.

…o…o…

Souta ran and slid to a stop at the doorway, "Kagome, wait for me! You don't know if that dog is dangerous or not."

"Souta, he's probably just wary with the unfamiliar surroundings and people," Kagome smiled at Souta reassuringly. She took small, slow steps towards the black, shaggy dog and watched him observe her cautiously. The dog didn't make any movements, so she scooted closer and slowly lifted her hand up so it was visible to him and stroked his head. Within a minute, the dog was happily drinking in the attention and had rolled over for her to rub his belly. Souta, a tall teenager, leaned against the wall and sighed in relief. That dog was large and wild-looking, but Kagome had a fondness for animals.

"Hmm, I think we should give him a bath…maybe outside, in case he's uncooperative and messy." Souta nodded in response and approached the dog to pick him up, he growled.

…x…x…

The woman's hands were slowing down, Sirius didn't like that. On the other hand, he finally had some coherent thoughts of pressing matters like finding Harry and to see if he was safe. Sirius still couldn't remember much of the fight at the Department of Mystery, but Harry was James and Lily's son…he _would_ protect him.

"…" The woman said something, turning her head to face the young man by the doorway. Sirius watched the person nod in response, got up and was walking towards him, so he growled. The ex-auror's instincts liked this woman, stranger or not, but he was still wary about the other male.

"Shh…" There was something about her voice and mere presence that seemed to calm him so easily. He hoped it wasn't a spell or potion of some sort because the godfather had to find his way back to his godson. The best course of action now was to follow the woman's requests until he got his bearings, find a wand and leave.

…o…o…

Two days had past and now Sirius was in much better shape. His magic had been depleted and had caused his body and mind excessive fatigue. But now he was ready to go and a small attachment to the woman, he now knew was Kagome, wasn't going to stop him.

The black dog trotted down the shrine's long staircase, devising plans to find and steal a wand when he caught the scent of something belonging to the past. He stopped to concentrate on sniffing and processing the smell. The something was two people he once knew, people he thought were dead…

"Sirius!" That was James' voice! That was _James Potter_, his best friend's voice! Sirius didn't think further, he bounded down the last dozen steps and into the waiting arms of a long lost friend.

…

"So…you're telling me that this is a different dimension?" Sirius Black sighed at the earnest eyes of James and Lily Potter, "You're sure?" He received nods and hesitantly asked, "Then why are you here if you're supposed to be dead?"

Lily reached to pat his hand, "Sirius, we _have_ died. This is our vacation and we thought it'd be best to see how you're going and to explain these things."

"But what about _Harry_? I have no wand and…"

"Sirius," James patted him on the shoulder, "You did a fine job as our son's godfather and Harry will be fine. You have another chance at life now. As for your wand, there's no magic here so you wouldn't be able to use it anyway."

"But I changed forms…"

"One of the few exceptions and don't ask because I don't know the rules," Lily patiently replied. Sirius looked stricken and unable to accept the situation just yet.

The married couple got up to leave when Sirius jogged after them. "Sirius, you're staying here."

"What, why? I haven't seen you in _ages_ and I don't know anything about this place!"

James chuckled, "You'll see more of us later when it's time and we'll be popping back once in a while to check up on you too, don't worry."

Lily smiled, "Your place is here now."

"What? As a guard dog?"

"You'll see…" The couple winked at him and popped out of existent, leaving the confused Sirius Black in a park near the shrine, at least this time with the ability to understand Japanese.

…

So apparently, the Veil led to this shrine's well house and _apparently_, Sirius had to stay here for some reason and there wasn't any way to go back. Sirius-the-dog sniffed in frustration. He'd stay here for a little longer, but then he was leaving. But every time Sirius Black made up his mind to leave the shrine, unless accompanied by a Higurashi, there would be something to stop and change his decision. First it was because the mother had promised to cook him something delicious tomorrow…

…then there was an attempted robbery.

…an arrogant dog wanting to mark its territory. Sirius stayed for a significant amount of time afterwards to make sure that dog knew who was boss.

…the same arrogant dog wanting to win over Kagome, but Sirius showed _him_!

Then he found out that Kagome already knew he was actually human, which meant the whole family did too. So Sirius could freely change as long as no one else saw. He easily fell back to his flirty charms and surrounded himself with swooning girls for entertainment. Kagome was a tricky one, she didn't respond like Lily, but she always laughed at his attempts…something to do with 'Miroku'. However, Sirius was only sexually interested in her, so it was fine. Really.

Living at the shrine also opened his eyes to other things like how annoying a man could be. The jerk, with his pathetic attempts to woo Kagome, was so persistent! Didn't he understand that Kagome was too good for him? Kagome Higurashi was an intelligent woman, a kind woman…

…Kagome's hugs and cuddles were soothing and addictive.

…Kagome's smiles were the best cure for anything.

…Kagome, just being Kagome.

…oh dear…

…

The next time James and Lily visited, Sirius pounced on Prongs, accusing the man of infecting him with 'marriage syndrome'. The man had the gall to laugh at him, even after Sirius spilt his heart out.

James leaned against a tree trunk, with his arms wrapped around Lily in front of him, "Remember back in the days when I was the great James Potter?"

"Yeah and you still are."

That made James chuckle, "Well, I was the most popular, the most wanted guy at school…"

"Behind me," Sirius interrupted with all seriousness.

"Along with you," he conceded, "Anyway, _I_ had my heart set on Lily." Lily smiled and leaned into her husband's chest, before turning around and kissing him.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the display, "And…? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Sirius, that to many I was unreachable, but even _I_ wanted someone to love too."

"And…?"

Lily sighed dramatically, "Oh knock it off; you can't be that thick-headed. Kagome likes you, you like her…so _do_ something about it!"

"But, but she's Kagome Higurashi, a miko!" Sirius flayed his arms out in despair.

"Sirius…didn't you hear what I said earlier?" James shook his head at his best friend.

"But, but…miko means she has to stay _pure_."

Lily decided to step in, "Sirius…how did you think they had a lineage then, if every child borne were trained to be a monk or miko?"

"Err, well…"

She pressed on, "The process usually requires the opposite sex, remember?"

"…"

"Look honey, you've turned the mighty Sirius Black speechless and oh my, is he _blushing_?" James laughed, reaching over to slap his best man on the back.

0o.o0

* * *

._**A/N: **_"Sirius…how did you think they had a lineage then, if every child borne were trained to be a monk or miko?"

Completely making that part up, let's just say that every child is trained on the off chance that they _do _have the gift, but they can choose other careers later. Then even if the child really is suitable to be a monk or miko, having a family is encouraged for further generations with the power.

.

**_P.S._** My Star will be marked as complete, but further additions will be added depending on the response/requests. Seemed like a good length to cut off at. Think I should have a 'part two' for this? I got carried away with another SiriusKagome idea and started writing that one.

.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it!

Airily


	2. Soulmates II

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**The second part..._finally_! Very sorry to everyone for the wait!

A belated 'Happy Valentines'!

* * *

**Soulmates: Part two  
**

Crossing time and space was done for him. Now Sirius can pounce on Prongs and accuse the man of infecting him with 'marriage syndrome'.

* * *

.oO0Oo.

So how _did_ one court Kagome Higurashi? (Sirius wanted everything to be perfect for her.) To answer that question, he would have to ask someone who knew her well enough. It didn't take long to realise that her friends weren't the solution. While Kagome loved her mother and grandfather, they could only speculate. The key lay in her brother, Souta Higurashi.

However, as Lily helpfully pointed out, "Anyone can follow directions." Sirius wanted to prove to everyone and himself that he wasn't just 'anyone'; he'll be the love of her life. But…Sirius Black was a Marauder, he found loop-holes…which was why he had to get Souta interested in a girl. _Then_, according to his brilliance, Souta should court her in the way Kagome would've liked. Sirius wasn't about to _copy_ the guy, but it at least gave him a general idea and what _not_ to do. (Since his usual flirting self didn't have much affect on Kagome and it wouldn't be as if he were being given directions...) If Lily hadn't been laughing so much at his expense, he might've asked for her list.

…o…o…

"Ah! Kagome, _there_ you are…" Souta poked his head from behind the corner to see her sweeping. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her brother's relief and cautious maneuvering around the place. Souta caught the look and sighed, "I was talking to Sirius and apparently…" he gulped, "I have a fan-club!" He grabbed at his sister to pull her towards the shadows of a tree.

"Souta…" She patiently pried his fingers off her arm, "Is this an opinion or a fact?"

"Trust me! I didn't believe it either…but then I took notice and it's true! Help me!"

"Souta…give me an example then." They sat down in the shade, not easily visible to the people at the front of the shrine.

"Well, you know that girl who always wears beads in her hair?"

Kagome cocked her head, "The blonde or the redhead?"

Souta blinked and then gasped, "There's _more_?"

She sighed, "Well, who were _you_ talking about?"

"The redhead. She…every corner I turn I get a glimpse of her."

"And…?" Kagome paused, "Don't guys usually find that flattering? That a cute girl likes them that much?"

Her brother stared at her, "You _are_ my sister, right?" She rolled her eyes, so he continued, "You didn't like it with Hojo…or that other guy."

The miko scowled, "That's different. Hojo thought Grandpa was encouraging him. My friends were on his side too. Let's not talk about that other guy."

Noticing her darken mood, Souta quickly changed course, "Well, surely you've heard about some other cases where a guy unwillingly has a huge fan club?"

An effective move, considering the way Kagome smirked, "I remember hearing about one or two ladies-men," she cocked her head to examine Souta, "and both have striking features not common to Japan. 'Natural ruby red hair and emerald eyes' for one…and I think the other had 'amethyst windows to the soul'…"

It was Souta's turn to scowl, "Saying that I'm boring compared to them?"

"I'm your sister; I have to tell you the truth about these things," the miko rolled her eyes, "but no, I didn't say that you were 'boring'. I meant that people have to spend time around you to be captured by your charm _before_ they fall for you, not just 'love at first sight' and all that nonsense." She scoffed to show her point.

…x…x…

Meanwhile Sirius-the-dog, who had been hidden and observing Kagome since morning, sighed with mild disappointment. He had been expecting that because, _come on_, if Kagome could fall in love right off the bat with good looks, he wouldn't be having this trouble. Padfoot thought himself as being flirtatiously handsome. Hmm, maybe that was the problem; flirtatiously. Kagome never took his flirting seriously…

To his mind, that was a revelation, which he decided to update Kagome on in the good ol' Sirius fashion…

He transformed, got up, impulsively shouted, "But I'm _always_ serious!" Made his way towards her…

…and promptly tripped, literally and figuratively; horrible pun.

…

Someone tapped his shoulder, so he lift his face from the ground to see the subject of his thoughts…many, _many_ thoughts. "Are you alright?" She paused, "And I know you're Sirius…Sirius Black, also known as the 'Sin of the shrine', 'Foreigner who's local with the ladies', 'Mr…'"

Sirius waved a hand to cut her off, blushing ever so slightly from embarrassment. Kagome grinned innocently at him while Souta had a sudden bout of coughs. Okay…so maybe he had been rather _friendly_ with a few…_fine_…_many_ women before. But that was just it! _Before_! Now…now he could even hear Lily's laughter in his head while he fumbled around Kagome. It was quite destructive on his self-esteem.

Concentrating, he responded in Japanese this time, "I meant that 'I'm always _serious'_."

Kagome's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth. Sirius could hear internal drumming now. She let out a breath, "So Souta really _does_ have a fan-club?" Then broke down in giggles.

"…"

…

The timing was just off. Mr. Black decided to withdraw and try again later…Preferably when they were following the same train of thought.

_Anyway_, back to the previous plan: Souta Higurashi.

"So Sirius, _why_ should I date a fan?" Souta stared intently at him, as if presuming the worst. His sister was out shopping for groceries while the mother and grandfather were managing the front.

"Well, not necessarily a fan…another girl is fine. Most tend to be discouraged when their idol already has a significant other."

"And the other percentage?" Really, Souta, one might suspect that you're a Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

He withheld a sigh, "They might be more…motivated."

"For some reason, in my mind, this is all translating as me being the sacrificial lamb. Are you using me as the test trial? Got a girl in mind?" Slytherin.

"That's not it. I'm just…curious."

"Huh."

Sirius scratched his head, "Well, you don't have a girlfriend and you didn't notice the attention from those girls…"

The youngest Higurashi blinked, opened his mouth, closed it and then replied, "Nothing wrong with it…but I don't swing that way." Sirius must've had a very obvious expression (wrong Higurashi sibling!) because Souta grinned cheekily and continued, "Kidding! Okay, then you must have the hots for my sister. Right, what do you want to know?" Padfoot rearranged his features, but it was enough for Souta to roll his eyes, "It's only…_so_ obvious. I went along with your game, but now let's speed things up."

Sirius' cheeks and probably entire body flushed. Definitely Slytherin.

…

"You…" Souta heaved out a long sigh, "It's not that hard, you know."

"But…"

"It'll be fine."

"Won't…"

"_Fine_," he cut in, "Trust me."

…

Kagome Higurashi had become a very important person to Sirius, so when James and Lily coincidental showed up not long after, he thought he should run by the plan with them. Just to be sure. Out of character for Sirius Black, he knew more than anyone else, but he wanted things to be certain with her.

The couple stared at him. James broke the silence first, "Padfoot, you're an ex-Auror. It'll be fine."

"But…"

"You survived years in Azkaban. It's nothing like that," Lily interjected.

"Won't…"

"It…will…be…_Fine_," the couple intoned together.

Ganging up on him, Sirius pouted.

…x…x…

February 14th was Valentines Day, the day of love…and apparently also the day the whole world was against Sirius Black.

That morning, he had left a small wrapped box in front of Kagome's door. Unfortunately, Sirius had forgotten that the miko acted on auto-pilot until after breakfast, meaning that she instinctively stepped over the present three times before making her way to the kitchen and leaving for the day. Not to be discouraged, Sirius merely took away the box and placed it in her workbag. However that also meant that she didn't even blink at the breakfast decorated with hearts and roses. The other house members each patted him on the shoulder and wished him luck for the rest of the day.

His idea of leaving an anonymous gift at her workplace was also a failure. Ms. Higurashi was more popular than Sirius had originally thought. His bunch of roses was stacked amongst the rest and the wrapped box, that Sirius placed in her workbag, went unnoticed as she added other similar Valentine presents to the collection. Padfoot couldn't even spend a few minutes chatting with Kagome, let alone a romantic lunch, since she was kept very busy that day. He wasn't the only man sulking though.

Walking her home was also an unavailable option, Kagome would be working over time and the shrine was very busy that day. Any further decorations on his behalf, around the shrine or in the house, would probably go unnoticed and even Souta told him not to bother. In fact, the younger brother recommended that Sirius delay all his Valentine intentions until after dinner, when she'd be more relaxed. Sirius unenthusiastically agreed.

…x…x…

Kagome arrived home and Sirius helped with the groceries. Kagome cooked that night and Sirius washed the dishes. Kagome walked to the bathroom and Sirius was intimated by a teenager shorter than himself to walk away in the opposite direction. Oh, right, Sirius had to do step one first. (Even then, he might have to watch out for protective brothers…)

When Kagome went outside for a little star-gazing, Sirius followed. It was time.

…

Kagome Higurashi was sitting on the grass with a clear view of the night sky. Her hair was damp and she wore orange and green pajamas with little foxes tumbling around. She turned to smile at him briefly before gazing back up at the stars. She was '_the one'_ for him.

"Kagome…?" His voice came out severely lacking in the usual Sirius flamboyancy.

She twisted to face him and her eyes were a little worried. A clear blue, vibrant and beautiful and dazzling and… "Sirius?"

Right, plan, got it. "Kagome…? Would you…like to, that is if you don't mind since…since it's completely your decision and…_ouch_!" Sirius rubbed his head. He had been hit with a _stick_! A stick with leaves! He glanced to the side in time to catch the sight of a rustling bush. Why that…

"Sirius?"

He quickly refocused his attention, "Right, about before…Kagome Higurashi, although you're a miko, I really, _reeeally_ like you…like-like you. Love you, really…if you don't mind that is." He even did the whole bow-your-head for courtesy thing.

"Me too." The response was like a switch and reversed him back to normal. If Sirius were in dog form, his ears would be perked and his tail would be wagging furiously. Instead, he settled on pouncing on his girlfriend and kissing her.

…

Overhead and to the side, a couple watched from their place in the tree. On the ground and to the other side, a teenager began his crawling retreat from his previous place in the bush. Slytherins, the lot of them.

Far, far overhead was a shooting star…

0o.o0

* * *

.oO0Oo.

Outtake:

"Now let's open this one…" Kagome thought it would be polite to unwrap all the presents and thank the sender if known. This particular little wrapped box had an attached heart-shaped card. She read that first:

_To the sweetie of my heart,_

_Forget being my Valentine, be my Black instead! ;)_

_Forever yours…because a lifetime isn't enough._

Inside was a gorgeous bracelet with charms of dogs and foxes spelling '_Sirius Black's love' _and a blank cheque with his signature.

"All you need to do is ask, love."

Kagome smiled and leaned back against Sirius' chest, before tilting her head upwards to wordlessly thank him.

"This is yours, Happy Valentines."

Sirius grinned widely, quickly glancing at Kagome's face before tearing into the gift. Inside was a collar, inscribed with _'Hands off, he's taken'_. He responded with a leer, "As long as I can have _your_ hands on me."

0o.o0

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_'Natural ruby red hair and emerald eyes' for one…and I think the other had 'amethyst windows to the soul'_

**Disclaimer continued: **The characters with the above features also belong to their respective authors/owners.

.

Moving on, sorry for the long delay! On the other hand, the next one-shot should be out much quicker.

Added the outtake because I wanted to include it, but didn't feel like shuffling the story around...again. So hope you don't mind!

.

_'severely lacking in the usual Sirius flamboyancy' _That was what I thought when I wrote this (except for the outtake). Think I may have exaggerated his mood swings (going from determined to nervous) a bit? Or was that alright...?

Once again, I didn't want to take any longer on this, too much changing and shuffling when I feel like I've crossed my deadline ages ago. A reason for and against getting a beta: my writing is pretty irregular (though I try to have reasonable updates), but having a beta might help straightening out ideas...

.

Happy Valentines, belated or otherwise. (US is a day behind Australia, isn't it?)

Thank you for reading, hoped you enjoyed and sorry for the wait!

Airily


	3. Azkaban

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**First off, _thank you very much_ to those who reviewed the previous 'Soulmates: Part two'.

**PLEASE READ:** Though seriously, I wasn't completely happy with the way it turned out, but thought I'd wait to see what the readers thought. If you didn't like it or part of it, it would really help me if you'd kindly submit constructive criticism.

I'm at a point where I'm utterly uninspired to write fanfiction (the characters and situation don't seem canon enough, more like I'm drifting off to original). This was, truthfully, written before the _'Soulmates: Part two'_, which might explain why I like this better than the previous one-shot.

**So please, give me something to work with if you'd like more.** Especially since 'free-time' is quite costly to me now :(

* * *

**Azkaban  
**

Azkaban was Hell on Earth, which was why Sirius needed his Angel to save him.

* * *

.oO0Oo.

During the time spent in the dreary, lifeless place known as Azkaban, Sirius Black did very little. He sensed few sensations; felt few things, saw few sights, heard, smelt and tasted very little. In that isolated location called Azkaban, the inhabitants even thought few thoughts. For many, the punishment wasn't worth living…which made Azkaban a fearful sentence and the ruling heads ordered that the prisoners must survive and suffer through their years, for as long as possible…drag out the numbness until the cells were needed. The magical population ignorantly followed that opinion, few if any, actually knew the extent of the inward horrors Azkaban promised.

On a morning when Sirius's legs cramped from having slept cross-legged, his cell door opened. The heavy, condemning door pushed opened further than he ever remembered. Not for food, water or interrogation. There were three people standing outside his cell; the standard security personnel, a woman and someone short wrapping their arms around her waist. Sirius glanced up to observe their faces, surprised since his instincts of danger had either dulled completely or because of the threat absence. The man's expression was decidedly neutral and was focused more on the woman and the little boy. Padfoot still couldn't see much of the boy, but he did take in the woman and in his possessive mind, Sirius Black already pinned her as his angel.

She was heavenly, not an opinion influenced by the years of imprisonment, but what Sirius thought as an honest description. She was smiling…cheerfully, encouragingly and he felt like the sun's rays touched his face. Her eyes were kind, hopeful and he thought he saw the future in there. But what sealed her title as _his_ angel was that this woman provided him a chance at everything he thought he had lost forever; freedom…salvation…and importantly, the prospect of being Harry's godfather.

His angel was Kagome Higurashi. She wasn't a lawyer, technically, but in everything that mattered, Ms Higurashi was going to represent him and possibly clear his name. The technicality was, somehow unsurprisingly, due to a few disagreements with the higher-ups. The newly stripped lawyer had moved for a fresh start and fortunately ran into young Harry. Well, metaphorically of course, Mr. Potter managed to land on top of her in the park…which in all seriousness, should be expected as few things flowed normally around the Boy-Who-Lived.

…

"Mr. Sirius Black, allow me to introduce ourselves. This is your godson, Harry Potter, James and Lily Potter's son. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I will be your unofficial defense attorney. I intend to clear your name and retrieve you guardianship of Harry…" Her speech was formal, not to the point of strictness, but more of distant politeness. She didn't know him well enough, but he saw how fondly Ms Higurashi smiled at Harry and Sirius wanted that affection directed at him too.

…

By a miracle in the form of Kagome Higurashi, Sirius Black was allowed out on bail. It was only a few hours before the trial, but that was time for them to discuss information, tactics and generally experience the first taste of his very probable freedom.

Well, the information and tactics was managed of by his attorney. She only insisted Sirius keep his calm and spoke the truth, everything else she'd take care of; it seemed reasonable. So instead, the three of them enjoyed an hour of roaming Diagon Alley with a pair of Aurors by their side and all under an effective Notice-Me-Not spell. Of course, Ms Higurashi insisted he have a thorough washing first, which Sirius had to whole-heartedly agree.

He found he liked Ms Higurashi more by the minute. Under the elegant robes and dress-suit was a person who met all of Sirius' conditions of a partner for life. Literally, when she took off the robes to relax under a tree, he had a hard time diverting his eyes from mentally molesting her. True he _did_ spend a number of years isolated from people, but Ms Higurashi _was _nicely proportioned… It was fortunate that Padfoot equally liked the other aspects of his attorney.

…

"Ice-cream is a wonderful idea Harry…but your godfather has had a poor diet for many years, his stomach wouldn't be able to handle anything too rich," her smile at Harry was soft and apologetic, "why don't we all have hot bread and soup?"

"Oh, I forgot!" Harry sent Sirius a sheepish grin, "Pumpkin soup then! Do you like pumpkin soup, Sirius?"

"Lead the way, Prongslet." He ruffled Harry's unruly hair, while giving a grateful smile to Ms Higurashi over Harry's head. Sirius didn't want to waste time in the toilets when he could be enjoying the company of his godson and a pretty lawyer.

Kagome Higurashi was a thoughtful, kind woman and she was intelligent too.

…

Over soup and bread, Sirius drank in the sound of his godson's voice and delighted in the happiness that the boy radiated. Harry spoke of many things, changing and switching topics as fast as an excited, young mind tended to do. A popular theme was Kagome. Harry spoke of how she rescued him from the Dursleys, even before she knew who he was.

The boy had warily, but eventually embraced the notion that she was an angel sent by his parents to help. Padfoot had to laugh at that and playfully smirked when he caught a blush blooming across her cheeks. Kagome couldn't officially have guardianship over Harry, but she went as far as convincing Mrs. Figg to let her rent a room for her and Harry. She improved Harry's education and self-confidence. She made Harry laugh and told him it was okay to cry.

Kagome was everything a husband and child would want in a wife and mother it seemed.

Harry proved to be his father's son when the boy leaned over and whispered in Sirius' ear, "I really like her, Padfoot. I know you're starting to like her too. Why don't you marry her so I can have a mum and dad?" The cheeky kid! Though it got Padfoot thinking…he never thought of marriage, but with Kagome…it didn't seem like a punishment from Hell. Perhaps that was because Kagome was an angel…

…

The hour struck and Mr. Sirius Black's trial started. A mere two hours later, Sirius' name was cleared, he had unquestionable guardianship over Harry, he rekindled a strong friendship with Remus, he was paid reimbursement _and _he received an official apology that would be published in the _Daily Prophet_. All thanks to his angel.

The joy, adrenaline and growing fondness for Kagome combined and Sirius Black suddenly declared he would marry Kagome Higurashi…in the still very full court-room, also containing reporters…

Sirius was promptly rejected.

…

Sirius still kept in contact with Kagome, but that was mainly due to her personal fondness of his godson. There were many get-togethers along with Remus and it eventually became a tradition for Sirius to propose to Kagome. Each time he did it, it was a joke, but silently he hoped she would accept.

"Kagome! My Snitch to a Quidditch game…marry me!"

"Ms Higurashi…why don't we change your name to Mrs. Black?"

"Without you, my life is like a rainy day…no rainbow in sight."

"K.B: Kagome Black, it has a nice ring to it."

"Let me drink from your lips, you brighten me up better than a Butterbeer."

"…or Higurashi-Black!"

Kagome didn't blush like other women; she kindly only gave him a mild hex and walked off to spend time with Harry.

Remus thoroughly enjoyed these short moments, chuckling, saying that it reminded him of James wooing Lily. Moony cheerfully deemed Sirius' attitude to Kagome 'puppy-love'.

…

Months after the successful trial of Sirius Black, Ms Higurashi was re-evaluated and allowed her attorney license back. Thus, she dropped by less and less.

Sirius sat in an armchair near the fireplace, scribbling a letter that he quickly scrunched and burnt. The fire flashed and Padfoot sat up straighter. Out popped Moony, which resulted with Sirius slouching back and sulking.

"Really Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes at the immature display, "someone might think that you're disappointed in seeing me."

"It's not that! I'm always happy to see a loyal Marauder…" Sirius promptly argued.

"But…I'm not who you were hoping for, right?"

Padfoot turned his head to hide a faint blush, "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. You're like a pet dog eagerly waiting for their owner to return home…" Moony smirked; he seemed to be doing that more lately, "fits the whole 'puppy-love'."

Sirius spluttered, "Why you…! Objection! Treason!"

The werewolf laughed, "Ooo, even learning these terms. Sirius, I'm impressed."

"Objection!"

…

Harry's birthday came, but he only wanted a small party. They decided to celebrate at Kagome's house, which resulted with Remus loudly asking Sirius to leave her undergarments alone. Kagome decided to keep an eye on Sirius, just in case.

"Everyone in the dining room, the cake's ready!" His angel was also a fabulous cook.

"You're ten today, Harry, a decade old!" Remus ruffled the birthday boy's hair.

Sirius grinned, "A year away from unleashing the next generation of the Marauders onto Hogwarts."

"Congratulations Harry, you've proved that your godfather is mentally younger than ten."

Harry sent Sirius a fake sorrowful look, "I know, hey, sometimes _I_ feel like the godfather." Remus and Kagome laughed, while Padfoot retaliated by tickling the birthday boy.

s

Kagome cleared her throat, "Okay, sorry to interrupt you, but perhaps Harry should blow out the candles before they melt onto the cake?"

"Yes! Birthday wish!" Harry dodged from Sirius and bounced back towards the table. "Now what to wish for…" He sent Sirius a sly grin, which only Remus noticed, and then successfully blew out all the candles.

"Looks like you're not getting any girlfriends this year, Prongslet," Padfoot noted.

"That's fine," Harry replied confidently, "I'd rather my wish was granted." Remus nodded along with the birthday boy, secretly giving him a low-five under the table. They both smirked at Sirius and Kagome knowingly.

…

As for the after-party…Harry said that he was sleepy so he went to bed early, Sirius thought that was unusual, but maybe his godson wanted to wake up early for their outing tomorrow. Then when Remus said that he was going to go tuck in Harry, who newly ten years old and quite mature for his age, Sirius thought that something suspicious was going on. But when the after-party involved himself and Kagome trapped in a cupboard, which Sirius hadn't realized they had, he knew the joke was on them.

"Err, sorry about this," Sirius glanced to his companion beside him, "but look on the bright side; you're stuck with me!"

"Hmm, was that an emphasis on the 'with' or the 'me'? Anyway, any good with unlocking charms or spells?" Kagome stared thoughtfully around the dim, enclosed space.

"Both; you have company and it happens to be a dashing Sirius Black. And no, I'm more of the 'burst-in-and-attack' guy."

"I see…"

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward pause on Sirius' behalf; he was always a little nervous when alone with his angel. He fidgeted until a warm hand clasped onto his.

"Does this…remind you of all those years?" He could just barely see, but Kagome was biting her lip, "I'm sorry." She must be relating this to his imprisonment within Azkaban.

He brought her hand to his lips, "Not at all…because I have my angel with me."

She blushed and tried to tug back her hand, but Sirius held on. He leant towards her, lips bare breathes away from hers, "May I?"

True to his word, Sirius Black 'burst in and attacked'.

…

Outside Remus decided to cover Harry's ears and maneuver him back to the boy's bedroom.

0o.o0

* * *

_**A/N: **_If you haven't already, please read the _**A/N**_ at the top. Thank you.

Before I needed a 'strict schedule' for the semester, I had began writing a RemusKagome (which is why I brought him in here, to sort of practise)(I'm working down a list of suggestions and I would like to check them off)...but...

.

Anyway, thank you for hanging on to read this and hopefully you enjoyed it.

Airily


	4. Planning

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**It's short, but it's something. It's been in my USB for so long but nothing else has popped up to increase the word count :P

Also using this opportunity to ask: Anyone interested in other pairings, perhaps from different anime/books?

* * *

**Planning  
**

Although Sirius was a natural lady-magnet, he could plan things through...so could James.

* * *

.oO0Oo.

During work breaks, Sirius normally visited this one particular café. It was a relatively small, but cute kind of place…a perfect gathering spot for young women. James was tied down to Lily now and Peter was often busy, so only Remus occasionally accompanied him to the café. While Sirius _was_ out to hook up with a delicious-looking lady, he was on the look-out for a lady-friend for his buddy too. Though…knowing Remus, she'd have to be looking for a more serious relationship as well, something Sirius just didn't understand.

"Sirius, sir, you're looking _well_ today." The man glanced up to see a waitress standing in his personal space, not that he minded.

He smirked, "But don't I _always_ look incredibly handsome?"

"So much that you make my heart flutter," she fluttered her eyes and pressed a hand over her heart, if Sirius hadn't grabbed it to place a kiss on the back of her hand, "oh my…"

"I can make different, _delicious_ things happen too…"

"As long as it's not in _my_ café and if you use protection, _please_. No spawns." Sirius glanced up and sure enough, there was Kagome speaking in dramatic gravity.

"I'm already too _hot_ and too _much_ to handle, Kagome dear, would you like to test that out sometime?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sir, please place an order. Cindy, please serve this customer." As the café owner walked away, he couldn't resist staring at her behind and only chuckled when she replaced the view with a serving tray.

Ah, little Miss Kagome, another reason Sirius dropped by the Shikon café.

…

Shikon café did serve scrumptious food and drinks, but what really attracted the people to the place were the Higurashi owners; the beautiful, cheery sister for the guys and the handsome, easy-going brother for the girls. So perhaps they weren't pageant winners…maybe runner-up, but their personalities drew smiles out effortlessly. Shikon's atmosphere alone could soothe minor headaches.

Like many other male patrons, Sirius also _suggested_ to Kagome but she refused. He had thought that she was already committed, so it was a blow to his ego when he discovered her _still_ single status weeks later. Refusing other men's offers was fine, but to decline _him_? Thus, Mr. Sirius Black returned to the café with increasing regularity until it got to the point where he came during every work break.

…

"Sirius, my best man, what a not-surprise to see you here," James exclaimed, before slumping down in the opposite chair.

Sirius winked at a nearby waitress, "Food, drinks, girls…what's there not to like?"

"If you say so, I can't provide an opinion on that now, I'm married," he proudly stuck out the wedding ring.

The best man rolled his eyes, "I know, I _was_ there."

"So how goes that Remus thing you were on about?"

"Getting a girl for him? So far he's rejected all my selections," Sirius shook his head as if to say 'unbelievable'.

"Yeah, well, this place and the people are rather…_Muggle_," James whispered.

"Hmm…"

…

That's right; Shikon café was a Muggle eatery in the Muggle world, meaning that there was wand-work or Floo traveling to get there. Lily had taken James out, who had playfully dragged along the rest of the Marauders, to the place a while ago. Prongs had even pranced around declaring that it was just the place the single Marauders needed. That wasn't necessary, once he'd been there, he found something addictive about the café. It nagged at the back of Sirius' mind until he came back for another visit and things continued from there.

…

"Hey," Prongs grinned mischievously, "what about her?" They both looked over to Kagome, who was merrily taking orders from a small family.

"She turned me down," Sirius sulked.

James laughed, "Well, you can't have them all. Just because she rejected _you_ doesn't mean she'd reject someone like Remus."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she seems like the type for long relationships…that involve more than just sex."

Padfoot stuck out his tongue playfully before biting into his muffin, "Didn't you say something about Muggle earlier?"

"There's something different about her…I think Remus would like Kagome."

"Suppose…"

James smirked, holding up his drink to hide the expression.

…

It seems that Remus did like her. The next time James, Sirius and Remus dropped by the café, Moony stared in the direction of the owner talking to one of her workers. His crush was probably the reason Remus agreed to accompany Sirius. Kagome was sweet and Remus was a romantic, Sirius was happy for them…

As for James, he was obviously pleased. Prongs whistled cheerfully and playfully elbowed Padfoot whenever Kagome came into view.

…

"Had an _excellent_ night yesterday," James bragged, "so today is on me. What do you want Remus?"

"Other than a pretty girl," Sirius interjected before Remus could reply.

Remus blushed. During that moment, Kagome had walked pass and another waitress came to serve them, "So, what would you like today?"

Since Remus was still wordless, Sirius ordered, "We'll start with three coffee of the day for now, thanks Sango."

"No problem, call me when you've decided."

…

Remus was a romantic and one who disliked blind dates, so James and Sirius would have to nudge him slowly. They made excuses for Remus to visit the Shikon café more often and even made a friend out of Kagome's best friend, Sango, for a few inquiries each time. She often served them now, dropping hints on Kagome's mood or likes and dislikes, which the trio made a game out of and Sirius won most of the time. Remus seemed to have a permanent blush within the café, but the plan was working. Sirius couldn't help feeling a little lonely, even James' jokes weren't as funny anymore.

…

"Ah, Sirius!" Sango greeted him as he entered the café.

"Whoah, so happy to see me? I'm flattered."

"Whatever. Look, I think that we both agree that this has gone on for too long," She brought out two tickets and gave them to him, "A movie Kagome would like to see, good luck."

…

So Sirius told the good news to Remus and handed over the tickets. That Saturday night, while Remus and Kagome were on their date, Sirius stayed at home.

It was a successful plan, magnificently created by Mr. Black himself, but the satisfaction was a bit lacking. Remus and Kagome did arrange another outing, so it was all good. He did feel slightly left out when Remus discussed things with James and they didn't think to share with him, though it might have been related to married life. All in all, things were working well, so why was Sirius feeling defeated and depressed?

…

"Sirius!" Remus tapped him on the shoulder, smiling so _happily_, "Let's go to the Shikon café."

He couldn't turn his friend down, so put on a smile as well, "Sure."

They were expected at the café; of course Remus' girlfriend greeted them first. Sirius watched them chatter and finally realised his feelings…he was jealous. But Remus was his friend and the couple were already in love, he should swallow these feelings…it would only get in the way.

"Hey," Sango's welcome was less enthusiastic as usual, somewhat matching his own mood.

"They look good together."

"Yeah." He followed her gaze to Remus. It seemed she was in a similar situation.

The new couple approached them, holding hands. Sirius tried to maintain his smile, James was lurking somewhere, ready to take pictures. They broke apart when they came closer, Remus stood before Sango and Kagome in front of him.

Suddenly Sirius was being hugged by Kagome and she was saying something. Shocked, he turned to see what Remus' reaction was and saw that he was kissing Sango!

All the little incidents clicked, so all this time…

He smirked, before tipping the owner over for a flamboyant kiss.

…

If anyone bothered to ask, James would tell them that it was _his_ entire plan. He grinned smugly at the kissing Sirius in the photograph.

0o.o0

* * *

_**A/N: **_I've been asked for different pairings or different anime/books. Now would be a great time to submit any requests! I've been sticking to the INUxHP theme mainly to take advantage of any stray thoughts while I wrote _Just A Riddle Away_.

.

Thank you very much to everyone!

Airily


End file.
